bonevillefandomcom-20200215-history
Big Johnson Bone
"Big" Johnson Bone was the founder of Boneville and ancestor of the Bone Cousins. He is famous for building a trading post on the Rolling Bone River. He was first mentioned in "Out From Boneville". Early History Johnson Bone was born during a massive winter storm. Johnson never knew his father Jebidiah, who had died the winter before he was born. The second after he was born, he was swept by the wind before he could even meet his mother. He landed in the snow where he met the manifestation of winter Ol' Man Winter, who threw Johnson in a bear's cave, thinking he would be eaten. However, Johnson managed to kill the bear and find his way back home, where he met his mother for the first time. The Cobbler Gobbler Incident At the age of 15, Johnson entered in the Eating Contest at the Bone Fair, intent on winning for the 15th time in a row. However, he sees Gertie, one of his competitors, and immediately falls in love with her. However, he swears to beat her, as a matter of pride. However, Johnson gets distracted by Gertie and as a result starts late. Despite this, he regains his lead, and soon only he and Gertie remain in the running. Johnson Bone gets close to winning, as he only has a bite left of cobbler. He notices Gertie, who still has most of a tray left. Gertie, realizing this, quickly shoves down the remaining cobbler, winning the contest. Johnson, despite his pride, is happy that she won. However, a large amount of gas builds up in Gertie due to the amount of asparagus she ate in the third round. Gertie and the platform skyrocket to the moon, and she was never seen again, much to Johnson's dismay. Stupid, Stupid, Rat Tails Long after the Cobbler Gobbler incident, Johnson Bone was run out due to cheating in a card game in which he won a monkey, Mr. Pip. Exasperating Mr. Pip with his tall tales, Johnson runs into a group of Rat Creatures. While Mr. Pip gets a heart attack, Johnson takes the Rat Creatures' tails and swings them around. Later, Johnson and Mr. Pip run into a group of small animals. One of the mice asks him if he came because of Luna's wish, and Johnson is confused at that statement. Johnson then meets Stillman, a small dragon who cannot breathe flame. Stillman tells Johnson Bone that the Rat Creatures have been invading their territory and eating many of the animals, and that he is expecting to be replaced. However, Johnson and the animals come under attack by Rat Creatures again. Johnson grips one of the Rats' tails, saying that their tails were put there for his use, and recalling the time that he went up against four mountain lions. Stillman tries to help Johnson Bone, but accidently hits him on the head with a rock. The Rat Creatures flee from Johnson Bone. In response, Queen Maud, the queen of the Rat Creatures, summons a meeting and tells the Rats that her son Tyson will take care of Johnson Bone. When Tyson finds Johnson, he quickly eats him. Johnson goes down to Tyson's stomach, where he finds Luna's parents. The Rat Creatures have apparently won, until Tyson gets a bellyache due to Johnson causing a ruckus in his stomach. The rat creatures believe wood fairies have infested Tyson, until Tyson throws Johnson Bone and the animals back up. Tyson in a fit of rage attacks Johnson again, but Johnson has a plan. He runs up Tyson's tail, and when Tyson tries to attack him, he bites off his own tail. The Rat Creatures are in shock, and Johnson sets his eyes on Queen Maud. He then proceeds to rip off her tail and her hind fur. He later bids farewell to Stillman and the animals, and he and Mr. Pip leave the valley. Johnson Bone's attack led Queen Maud to proclaim that all Rat Creatures must have their tails cut off, so they do not look better than her. This set the tradition of Tail-Cutting-Off-Day, in which it was rumored that if you didn't have your tail cut off, the "Jekk" (their name for Big Johnson Bone) would drag them away by their tails. After opening his trading post that would result in the founding of Boneville, Big Johnson Bone told the tale to a traveler, who scoffed at his words, but then hesitated when he saw Big Johnson's hat, made from Queen Maud's hind fur. Johnson goes out saying that if he was lying, then a lot of snow would be dumped on him. When it starts to snow, Big Johnson admits that he sometimes can stretch the truth, and heads off. Personality Big Johnson is very courageous and takes many risks to ensure victory much like Phoney, he is also very kindhearted and wishes to make things right in his own way. Gallery BigJohnsonBone.png|Big Johnson Bone BabyBigJohnsonBone.png|Big Johnson Bone BabyBigJohnsonBone2.png|Big Johnson Bone being lifted up by the wind before he could even be held by his mother Big Johnson Bone and Gertie.jpg|Big Johnson Bone with Gertie Trivia *Every story involving Big Johnson Bone was written by Tom Sniegoski *it is unknown if Big Johnson Bone was related to the Bone cousins which may be why they were called liars after returning from the valley. Category:Characters Category:Bones Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Males Category:Tall Tales